


О птичках, пчелках и плоских червях

by Schwesterchen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Failboats In Love, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Ньют любит поболтать во время секса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds Do It, Bees Do It, Flatworms Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996467) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



Татуировки Ньюта были ужасны, вульгарны и безвкусны — в душе Германн это понимал. И понимание это трансформировало ощущение от вида Ньюта, сидящего на нем верхом, из удовольствия в виноватое удовольствие, что только усиливало возбуждение. Когда Германн думал об этом среди бела дня, ему становилось слегка неудобно, но одно чувство просто не могло существовать без другого.   
Самым лучшим было то, как Ньют вел себя сверху: извивался, гнулся, ерзал. Второе место занимал тот факт, что из такого положения Германн легко мог мять его бедра и зад, возможно, немного направлять Ньюта, чтобы тот не навредил себе из-за желания прочувствовать все и сразу. Или, быть может, Германну просто нравилось как следует ощущать это дрожащее изгибающееся тело.   
Ньют покачивался на нем взад-вперед, кровать поскрипывала. Пока еще лишь скрипела, не подпрыгивала: они только начали. Германн крепко удерживал Ньюта, заставляя того описывать бедрами маленькие тесные круги, купался в ощущениях, когда Ньют повиновался.   
А потом Германн услышал:  
— Плоские черви — гермафродиты.   
Германн широко распахнул глаза.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Это очень важно знать. Когда два плоских червя совокупляются, каждый пытается ввести пенис в другого и не дать проделать этого с собой. В кого первого попали, тот и вынашивает детей.   
— Нельзя отложить этот разговор на более подходящее время?  
— Я просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы мы так могли… — Ньют продолжал раскачиваться.   
Озадаченный, Германн ослабил хватку.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы заделали друг другу детей?  
— Нет, нет, нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду. В смысле, ну, знаешь, иногда мы… меняемся? Вот я и подумал, что классно было бы, если бы мы могли, ну, бороться, и тот, кто ввел пенис первым, был бы на эту ночь сверху.   
— Я не могу с тобой бороться.   
— Да знаю, знаю! Просто… Извини, иногда у меня в голове полная чушь.   
— Ничего, бывает, — Германн похлопал Ньюта по бедру, приглашая продолжать.   
Кожа Ньюта в том месте, где Германн его коснулся, была влажная от пота. И когда Германн снова начал сжимать и гладить его, Ньют заскулил от удовольствия. Он всегда издавал такие звуки во время секса, с начала и до конца — высоко, тонко.   
А потом Ньют рассмеялся.   
— Что? Что смешного?   
— Когда я рассказал про плоских червей, то начал думать об аргонавте. Это род осьминогов. В общем, когда самец аргонавт видит понравившуюся самку, его пенис отделяется и сам плывет к ней. Ты бы хотел так уметь?   
— М-м-м, нет.   
— Представь: мы в лаборатории, и ты смотришь на меня, и я выгляжу соблазнительно, но ты чем-то занят и не хочешь вставать. И ты можешь просто отправить свой пенис развлекаться, а сам доделывать работу.   
— Все равно нет.   
Германн попытался вернуть Ньюта в нужное русло, поглаживая его член и яички — в том темпе, в котором хотел бы, чтобы Ньют двигал бедрами, — но не тут-то было.   
Ньют вдруг заорал:  
— Ох, держу пари, ты всегда хотел знать, как размножаются морские желуди!   
— Ни разу.   
— Так вот, я тебе расскажу. Пенис морского желудя в пятьдесят раз длиннее тела. Это животное всю жизнь проводит на одном месте, но, когда приходит время размножаться, оно может дотянуться пенисом куда ему надо. Может, и тебе лучше не отделять пенис, а вытягивать, чтобы достать до меня.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы мой пенис был на твоей стороне лаборатории. Он испачкается в потрохах кайдзю.   
— Ну ладно. Тогда аргентинская савка. У самцов такие длинные пенисы, что они могут пользоваться ими как лассо. Ты бы меня заарканил и подтянул на свою сторону лаборатории. Как тебе такое?   
Германн развел руки.  
— А это для тебя недостаточно интересно?   
— А что такого? Мы занимаемся сексом, вот я и думаю разные занятные штуки про секс!   
— Ты думал о сексе морских желудей, — вздохнул Германн и посетовал в пространство: — И кто меня дернул выбрать в половые партнеры биолога.   
— Половой партнер! — фыркнул Ньют. — В жизни не слышал более скучного термина! Лично я предпочитаю "любовничек".  
— Ньютон, глубина твоих профессиональных познаний заслуживает уважения. Но прямо сейчас я правда не хочу слушать в высшей степени странные истории о том, как животные занимаются любовью.   
Под конец фразы челюсть у Ньюта отпала, а член дернулся.   
— Боже, обожаю, когда ты произносишь это своим дурацким чопорным профессорским тоном.   
— Когда произношу?..  
— Эти слова.   
— Какие слова? «Заниматься любовью»?   
Ньют весь дрожал.  
— Черт побери, о-о-о, если собираешься и дальше так говорить, потрогай меня скорее. Пожалуйста.   
Германн не мог похвастаться тонким чутьем на иронию, но сейчас у него было чувство, что в данный конкретный момент Ньют не шутит. Так что он протянул руку и принялся дрочить Ньюту быстро и сильно, слегка неуклюже.   
— А теперь подумай, — сказал он, — кажется, я читал где-то про шимпанзе. И что их сексуальная жизнь очень похожа на человеческую. Они занимаются сексом, чтобы решать проблемы и мириться после ссоры.   
Ньют откинулся назад, упершись руками в матрас, ерзал на члене Германна, пытаясь насадиться глубже.  
— Д-да?..  
Германн продолжал:  
— Представь, если бы у нас было так же. И каждый раз, поссорившись, мы занимались бы любовью. Мы бы замучились.   
Ньют остро застонал и толкнулся Германну в кулак. За секунду того, как брызнула сперма, Германн почувствовал, как член Ньюта пульсирует у него в ладони. Наконец, наконец-то, Ньют замолк.   
Дойти до разрядки, когда Ньют вот так на нем лежал, было трудно. Германну, чтобы кончить, требовались сильные быстрые движения, которые он не мог проделать без мучительной боли в ноге и бедре. Но они разработали систему. Более или менее придя в себя, Ньют приподнялся.   
— Осторожно, — тихо сказал Германн.   
— Знаю.  
Ньюту сейчас приходилось балансировать, не опускаясь полностью, иначе он причинил бы Германну сильную боль. Для бедренных мышц Ньюта это было убийство, но на сей раз он все сделал правильно: двигался часто и мелко, сильно при этом сжимаясь — так что все закончилось довольно быстро.   
Германн, приближаясь к разрядке, стискивал его все сильнее. Наконец, он прошептал: «Да-а», закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, а Ньют ощутил разлившееся внутри тепло. Германн, вздохнув, расслабился. Ньюта всегда завораживало это зрелище: он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то просто безмятежно улыбался во время оргазма. Впрочем, Германн никогда ничего не делал, как все. Так с какой стати ему кончать, как всем? И Ньют был благодарен за это — практически единственную возможность увидеть улыбку Германна.   
Сдвинувшись, он выпустил из себя обмякший член — и издал при этом последний высокий звук. Потом растянулся на Германне. Когда за этим не последовало никакой болтовни, тот решил, что, наконец, оказался в безопасности.   
Но Ньют вдруг пробормотал приглушенным из-за плеча Германна, в которое уткнулся, голосом:  
— Мы должны сказать спасибо, что я не пчелиная матка, а ты не трутень.   
— Почему это?  
Ньют зевнул и крепче зарылся носом ему в плечо.  
— Ммм… знаешь что, забудь. Потом расскажу.


End file.
